Kona Renado
'' '' "I'll fight to protect...everyone." Kona Renado is the captain of the 8th Divison, following the Vandereich invasion, former an Unseated Shinigami (By choice), presently located in the Soul Society. He is known to idolise Ichigo Kurosaki and, strangely enough, Ulquiorra Cifer (when he was alive). He is Kirrin Renado's younger brother and Alfi Bluebird's rival. He is also considered to be Johnathan Sturm's main Shinigami rival. Appearance Kona stands at about 185cm in height and has a fairly slender build. He has brown hair that he lets hang loosely around his head and he has dark brown eyes. His skin is rather pale. He wears a shinigami uniform though he wears an extra sash that hangs diagonally across his waist. His Zanpakuto hangs at his waist. While in his Gigai, he wars a white button-up shirt, jeans and white sneakers along with fingerless gloves. History Kona and his brother Kirrin died during a battle between a Shinigami and an Arrancar, and they found themselves in the Soul Society. After spending fifty years in the soul society, Kirrin enroled both himself and Kona into the Shinigami academy and the two trained to be Shinigami. While Kirrin quickly advanced up the ranks of the Shinigami, Kona chose to remain in the background in order to make his brother look better. However, all of this changed when Kirrin was murdered by Shunsake Kenshin. In order to carry on his brother's legacy, Kona trained harder in order to obtain Bankai. Taimu Tora, Kona's Zanpakuto, took pity on Kona and allowed him to use Bankai before he was ready, though this would come with it's own consequences; the Bankai was dangerous to use and Kirrin was able to return from hell. Kona seeks to end his brother's quest for vengeance before Kirrin destroys everything that was precious to him and ruins his name forever. Story Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Blood Vengeance Arc Battle in Karakura Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc 1000 Year Blood War Arc House Amane Arc Hell Corp Arc Amane Revolution Arc Personality Kona is a quiet, reserved person, who rarely speaks unless he deems it nessecary. He is quick to anger, but difficult to get a reaction from. Behind his seemingly stoic personality, Kona genuinely cares about those around him and seeks to protect his friends from ALL threats...especially the Arrancars and Vandereich. It is worth noting that Kona and his Zanpakuto's relationship varies wildly from them being the closest of friends and the worst of enemies. Abilities *'Incredible Spiritual Pressure': Despite his rank, Kona has a tremendous amount of spritual pressure, and this alone allowed him to join the battle in Fake Karakura Town. *'Expert Swordsmanship': Kona is an expert swordsman able to strike both quickly and effectively. He practices a special sword technigue known as Iaijutsu, which involves sheathing his sword after each attack sequence. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand combat': Kona is quite capable of fighting without using his Zanpakuto, which he tends to when said Zanpakuto has offended him in any way. *'Iaijutsu Master': As stated above, Kona specialises in Iaijutsu, a difficult style to learn that has hailed him as one of the greatest upcoming Shinigami swordsmen. *'Flash Step Specialist': To go with his lighting fast sword strikes, Kona is quite skilled with flash step, though he isn't near as skilled as most lieutenants, making his flash step easier to read than most. Still fast though. Abilities and Equipment Zanpakuto *'Zanpakuto Name': Taimu Tora (タイム虎) (Time Tiger) *Taimu Tora appears to be a regular Katana Zanpakuto though with two hand guards, one above the other. *'Shikai release': Roar across the time stream - Taimu Tora **'Goon Jikan Tora': A field is generated around Kona and all enemies are slowed down around him. Against faster opponents, this ability has less effect. **'Surasshutaimutaiga': Taimu Tora's strikes hit ahead of time, causing damage a few moments after the strike actually lands, confusing most enemies into thinking they're unharmed. **'Taimutaiga o hikihanasu': Kona launches a series of lightning fast slashes with his Shikai that can penetrate even the hardest of Hierro. However, if overused, this technique runs an equal chance of injuring Kona with one or more slashes. **'Taimu Tora o Kondo': Taimu Tora generates copies of Kona which then attack the target alongside Kona, doing extra damage and confusing the victim. *'Bankai': Hareyakana Jikan Tora (晴れやかな時間虎) (Radiant Time Tiger) *'Bankai Effects': A field is generated around Kona and enemies are slowed almost to a halt while in in. All stikes take effect AFTER the opponent leaves the field or it is lowered at will by Kona. However, this Bankai is incredibly draining on Kona and he can only have it active for five minutes (normal time) or risk his life being drained. By the time of the 1000 Year Blood War Arc, Kona is able to use his Bankai for Ten Minutes before his life starts being drained. **'Sureiradiantaimutaiga': Kona's Bankai glows and cuts not only the body, but also the Reiatsu, temporarily blocking abilities such as Kido, Ceros, Fullbring and Quincy powers. However, this effect cannot counter Shikai or Bankai as shown when Johnathan was able to maintain control over Shunsake Kenshin's stolen Bankai after being struck by this technique. **'Katto, Redianto Jikan Tora': Kona uses his bankai to launch a seemingly thousands of waves of compressed spirit energy at high speeds. **'Tsukisasu, radiantaimutaigā': Kona impales his opponent on his Bankai and deploys a time warping field centred around them, slowing their movements. Hollowification Granted to Kona after his defeat at Kirrin's hands in Fake Karakura Town. Though this power remained hidden inside Kona, it first surfaced when Kona briefly managed to overpower Saito Kusanagi in unarmed combat, indicated by his eyes turning white on Black Sclera. He finally truly hollowfied during the closing stage of his battle against Saito, working in tandem with Alfi Bluebird, to defeat and kill Saito. When properly hollowfied, Kona gains a mask similar to his brothers, only there is an additional, scar-like, line from the base of the "chin" of the mask to where Kona's mouth would normally be. When hollowfied, Kona gains the following abillities: *High-Speed Regeneration: Kona can recover from most minor injuries in seconds and can recover from major injuries incredibly faster than normal. *Enhanced Strength: Kona was able to briefly overpower Saito when partially hollowified, completely over-powering the same opponent when fully so. *Enhanced Speed: Kona's speed increases considerably, to the extent where he initially managed to his Saito Kusanagi with a surprise attack. *Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: Kona's already tremendous spiritual pressure is enhanced further to the point that he can begin to kill any hollow or arrancar below Menos level by being nearby. Other abilities *'Bala': Kona demonstrated the ability to use Bala to catch Saito Kusanagi off guard, though the attack had little effect. *'Cero': Kona can fire a basic cero after stealing analysis reports from the 12th division regarding Cero's. It is charged and fired from his palms. His Cero is red in colour. *'Cero Tigre de Slash': Kona can charge and release a modified Cero from his Zanpakuto in a manner similar to a Getsuga Tensho. Despite basing it off the Getsuga Tensho, Kona has thus far failed to recolour it black. *'Noche Tigre Cero': Kona developed this Cero sometime between his battle with Alfi Bluebird in Karakura Town and their rematch in Fake Karakura Town. The Cero is fired from both hands, similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter, and is coloured blue. It is on par with Alfi's Gran Ray Cero for destructive power. *'Cero de destrucción': A Cero Kona instinctively utilised upon becoming hollowified against Saito Kusanagi. It's power is considered ten times greater than the Noche Tigre Cero. It is coloured a dark purple. *'Amor-Amor Cero': A Combination attack with Alfi Bluebird. The two synchronise their reiatsu and jointly charge a powerful cero combining the might of the Cero de destruccion and the Descarriado Cero into one powerful Cero. It was strong enough to devastate a large area in Hueco Mundo and kill a somewhat-injured Saito Kusanagi. It is coloured White. *'Hoja de ruina:' A Cero-like attack that Kona displayed while Hollowified. He compresses reiatsu around his Zanpakuto in the form of a bright energy beam that is at least five times greater than the length of Taimu Tora, granting Kona an increase in sword range. It adds to the destructive power as he was able to destroy two of Saito's Serpent Fangs upon making contact with them. He can also fire the energy gathered around Taimu Tora as a projectile similar to a Getsuga Tensho. Quotes *''"Me? I'm just and unseated Shinigami..."'' *''"I'm a guy...just like...you know what, let's drop the subject of Zanpakutos."'' *''"This isn't Kido...this is my...CERO!"'' *''"So what? You're out so now we have to fight?"'' '' "Nah, I think that we're beyond that."'' ''-Kona and Taimu Tora'' *''"I really hate it...when I'm forced to use my...BANKAI!!!!"'' *(To Kirrin in Fake Karakura Town): "You're right, I probably can't beat you. But, I can slow you down! Roar across the time stream - Taimu Tora!" *(To Johnathan Sturm): "I'll see you again, Johnathan. And when I do, I will kill you. Remember that." *''(To Captain-Commander Kyoraku): "Me? A captain? Lead? I...don't think that I..."'' *''(To Saito Kusanagi): "I don't know who you are, but I am a captain and I will not yield to a wayward Shinigami!"'' *''(To Saito Kusanagi): "Is that all you've got? *cough* Come on, I've still got time to *cough* play with you. BANKAI!!!"'' *''(To Alfi Bluebird): "You really wanna fight this guy? He's been giving me a hard time all day."'' *''(To Alfi Bluebird): "A day when Shinigami weren't killing each-Oh, wait. I'm pretty sure no Shinigami fought another Shinigami on Tuesday. Tuesday was a good day."'' *''(To Saito Kusanagi): "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to break all your bones, drain all the blood from your body and then I'm going to tear you apart."'' *''(To Saito, in unison with Alfi): "This is our combined power; our Amor-Amor Cero!!!"'' Relationships Kirrin Renado Kona idolises Kirrin and often sought to prove that Kirrin was the best. Following the Vandereich invasion and Kona's promotion to Captain, he seeks to redeem his brother's honour. Alfi Bluebird He isn't sure where he stands in regard to Alfi, only that he enjoys fighting against her and that her dying would wreck that. Johnathan Sturm Kona initially despised Johnathan but now views him as a friendly rival. Saito Kusanagi Kona HATES Saito. Trivia *Kona's theme is stated to be "Enough" by Disturbed. *Kona is embarassed that his Zanpakuto is female and thus refuses to talk to anyone on the matter. *Kona was originally killed during a battle between a Shinigami and a natural Arrancar. *Kona chooses to keep his Bankai hidden, similar to Ikkaku Madarame, in order to prevent himself from moving into a higher position. That and his Bankai can kill him. *Kona's Bankai is one of the few that can kill its wielder through overuse. *During the Zanpakuto uprising, Taimu Tora and Kona seemed to have gotten along and thus never fought. *Kona seems to enjoy fighting Alfi Bluebird, just as she enjoys her fights with him, and after both his victories against her he refused to kill her just so they could fight again. *Kona had an all-round low score for Kido apptitude, though he excells at utilizing Ceros and attacks of a similar nature. *Kona is the only person to have survived Kirrin's Akuma Kokai Shadotaiga technique, though Kirrin used this attack to imbue Kona with Hollow Powers. *Kona and Alfi, despite or perhaps because of their rivalry, have displayed an amazing ability to work as a team, even synchronising their Reiatsu to combine their Ceros into the Amor-Amor Cero. Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Character Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Captain